Dr. Facilier's New Plan
Dr. Facilier's plan was foiled by Flynn Rider! Meanwhile, back at the ship, Foxy Loxy was prancing around the ship in circles. The witch doctor was feeling ill because he had caught a cold from all that swimming along with a headache due to bumping his head on the wall. He has a hot water bottle on his head and a purple towel wrapped around him with his feet in a bucket of hot water. "That cursed Flynn Rider!" Facilier sniffled, "Making a fool out of me!" All of a sudden, the doctor sneezed loudly before splashing his head in the hot water. He lifted his head out and held it, groaning in pain. "Oh! my head!" Although his head hurt, it was nothing when came banging on the door, annoying Facilier. It was Lawrence making that racket. He was hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. An owl named Owl came in with a hot water kettle for Lawrence to give to the doctor. Owl: Oh, an owl's life is a wonderful life "Your hot water, Lawrence!" Owl called out before Lawrence shushed him. "The poor doctor has a splitting headache!" Snoops said, "We mustn't annoy him." He didn't notice Facilier open the door as he banged the hammer hard on the captain's head. The hammer vibrated with Lawrence still holding it. Facilier, who was dazed, spun circles in his room and collapsed in his chair, completely dazed with one foot in the bucket and one foot out. Lawrence entered the room with the kettle Owl gave him and looked at Facilier. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Dr. Facilier smiled goofily. "Well, doctor, it's nice to see you smiling again!" said Lawrence, as he put Facilier's other foot in the bucket, shook a thermometer, and put it in his mouth, "Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, doctor, why don't we put to sea again?" Then he put hot water from the kettle in the bucket. "You know, there's trouble brewing on the island - women trouble!" He didn't know that he was putting an awful lot of hot water in the bucket, making the water in the bucket too hot. "I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but Owl told me that Rabbit told him that he heard that Flynn has banished Tiana." At this, the thermometer broke because the water was so hot, and Facilier bolted from his chair, screaming in pain because his feet were red-hot. "WHOHOHOHOA!" Lawrence fell backwards, and Facilier, who was very angry, grabbed him with the empty kettle over his eyes. "WHY YOU DODDERING IMBELICE, I--''' But then, his anger turned to surprise as he slowly lifted the kettle from his face. "Did you say Flynn has banished Tiana?" "Aye-aye, doctor. Yes." "But why?" "On account of Rapunzel, doctor. Tiana tried to do her in, but Flynn saved her. Tiana's terribly jealous..." "Well, well!" Facilier said, with a scheming look in his eyes. "That's why we ought to leave, doctor," said Lawrence. "This ain't no place for a respectable witch doctor." But Facilier had no attention of leaving Neverland yet after getting rid of Flynn. Then Facilier had an idea. "THAT'S IT, LAWRENCE! THAT'S IT!" "I'm glad you agree, doctor." Lawrence said, thinking they might be leaving. "Quick," Facilier said, letting the towel fall on the floor. "My coat! My best tail coat!" "Aye, aye, sir," Lawrence said, as he dressed Facilier in his coat. "The sooner we get going, the better." Lawrence moved Facilier to the mirror. "Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks!" he ordered, whacking Lawrence in the face. "Aye, aye, doctor," said Lawrence, as he got the doctor's case of hooks. "Here you are, sir. Your Sunday set, sir." Facilier took off his silver hook and replaced it with a gold one. He also put a shining ruby ring on the hook. "If we impress the female frog, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place." "Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, sir." Lawrence informed him, as he walked out the door, "I'll set our course..." But Facilier grabbed the fat man with his hook. "And where do you think you are going?" Facilier asked, poking his nose. "To tell the children we sailed the tide, sir." Facilier shook his head. "Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Tiana, and bring her to me." Then he threw him down and yelled, "UNDERSTAAAAAAAND??????????!!!!!!'''" The force of his yell, knocked Lawrence into his rowboat. "Aye, aye, sir." Lawrence said, as he rowed to the island. Category:Fan Fiction